unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Esteemed Fragrance
|details = It seems you've done a number of fragrance-related jobs. There's a job I've got for you, due to that experience. I need you to investigate what fragrances are valued in other regions. The Market Keeper in Brunei is there requester for this job. Talk to him directly for more details. |step1 = /Treasured Fragrance/Brunei/Market Keeper/ I've been selling fragrances at this shop for a long time, but I've always wondered how they've been used overseas by those who buy them. I figured it would be nice to know as a merchant if anything I'm selling is particularly treasured or esteemed. I tried to find out what I could by myself, but I haven't had much luck... |step2 = /Special Fragrance/Brunei/Market Keeper/ According to the seafarers from the north of Manila, there is a special fragrance that is highly treasured on the thin island nation north of Manila. However, they didn't know what the fragrance is used for. That seafarer visited Nagasaki, so I imagine you could get some information there. |step3 = /Relying on Memory/Nagasaki/Nanban Trade Merchant/ A special fragrance? I can't think of anything off the top of my head... As far as fragrances we always stock, there is sandalwood, musk, aloeswood... Ah yes, near Sakai there is highly-refined aloeswood that has been treasured by powerful figures since olden times. You should talk to the city official in Sakai. |step4 = /Unattainable Item/Sakai/City Official/ A refined aloeswood that is treasured by powerful figures? That's probably the "Yellow wood incense" stored at Shosoin in Tadaiji... Are you looking for that fragrance? That's too bad... only certain people are allowed to see it... |step5 = /Fragrant Wood Loved by the Powerful/Sakai/City Official/ Emperor Shomu used to offer the fragrance to the great Buddha at Todaiji. As the fragrance was from overseas, it was stored with care in Shosoin. Only powerful figures were allowed to take scraping from the fragrant wood. |step6 = /Nothing to do but give up?/Sakai/City Official/ So you won't be allowed to see the "yellow wood incence". I'm sorry you came all the way here, but it looks like there's nothing you can do. You can either take a break at the tavern and try to move on, or try to find another way to get the incense. |step7 = /Not Just One Special Fragrance/Sakai/Tavern Master/ ...So that's all the city official had to tell you? I'm sure there are other valuable fragrances other than "yello wood incense"... I heard about them from a scholar who came to the store before. There are many valuable fragrances stored in Shosoin, they said. Maybe you should broaden your search? |step8 = /Love for the Fragrance and Respect for its Medicinal Effect/Sakai/Tavern Master/ Many of the fragrances aren't used only as incence, but as medicines as well...fragrances from the area and from lands far away have thus been long revered... You should try to feel what others feel as you intake the smells of these sweet fragrances. |stepfinal = Associated feelings create the value/Japanese Archipelago Southeast Coast/near Pointed Boulder/ After coming to Sakai to find a special fragrance, you learned of a location where numerous valuable fragrances are stored. Though it seems you may not be able to see the most rare fragrance, you should be able to find various other loved fragrances. According to the Tavern Keeper's directions, land to the east of Sakai and head west. |discoXP = 750 |cardXP = 375 |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Aloeswood/35 |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Incense Ingredient/Ecological Research/2/Biology/4/Japanese/1/Beach Vitex |preQ2 = quest/Cat that makes spices/Ecological Research/3/Biology/5/Arabic/1/Civet |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Japanese Archipelago Southeast Coast |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/330 }}